gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic (* 1977 in Serbien; je nach Verlauf der Story † 2008 in Liberty City) ist Niko Bellics Cousin aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Er ist ein serbischer Immigrant, der 1998 mit 21 Jahren nach Liberty City auswanderte und schon seit zehn Jahren dort lebt. Roman behauptet in Briefen an die Heimat, den "amerikanischen Traum" zu leben und dass er zwei Frauen, vier Whirlpools und fünfzehn Sportwagen hat. In Wirklichkeit besitzt er allerdings nur eine schmuddelige Bude und eine kleine Taxifirma im osteuropäisch geprägten Stadtviertel Hove Beach, die im Bezirk Broker liegen. Er ist des Öfteren betrunken und verprasst sein (zum Teil geliehenes) Geld beim Glücksspiel. Erfolgreich überredete er seinen Cousin Niko mit vorgetäuschten Tatsachen, nach Liberty City zu ziehen. Ihre Beziehung ist angespannt und ständig streiten sie. Roman steckt außerdem in großen Schwierigkeiten mit verschiedenen Personen der Stadt. Später im Spielverlauf wird zunächst der Kredithai Vlad Glebov von Niko getötet, weil dieser eine Affäre mit Mallorie Bardas hatte, seine Wohnung und sein Taxi-Depot von Dimitri Rascalov in Brand gesetzt und letztendlich wurde Roman entführt, „weil er mit den falschen Leuten“ Schulden im Glücksspiel gemacht hatte. Nach der Entführung allerdings läuft es deutlich besser für ihn, die Versicherung zahlt das Geld für die Wohnung und das Depot zurück, er wird erfolgreich und kauft eine teure Wohnung in Middle Park East. Gegen Ende der Story heiratet er seine Freundin Mallorie während der Mission Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, in der entweder er (vorher „Deal“ gewählt) oder Kate McReary (vorher „Rache“ gewählt) stirbt. Falls (und als) er stirbt, erzählt Jacob Niko, dass er ihm immer sehr wichtig war und er ständig von seinem Cousin erzählt hat. In The Lost and Damned kommt heraus, dass der Kidnapper von Roman in der Mission Hostile Negotiation Johnny Klebitz ist. In The Ballad of Gay Tony hält sich Roman gerne zusammen mit Bruce Kibbutz im Maisonette 9 auf. Roman wird von Jason Zumwalt synchronisiert. Vorstrafen *2005 – Verbreitung von Glückspiel *2006 – Öffentliche Betrunkenheit und Ruhestörung Personalien Missionsauftritte *Boulevard Baby (Cameo-Auftritt) *Ladies Half Price (Cameo-Auftritt) *The Cousins Bellic *It’s your Call *Three’s a Crowd *Bleed out *Easy Fare *Jamaikan Heat *Uncle Vlad *Crime and Punishment *Logging On *Roman’s Sorrow *Out of the Closet *Hostile Negotiation *Weekend at Florian’s *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (möglicher Tod) *Out of Commission Trivia * In einem Gespräch mit Kate McReary erfährt man, dass Romans Mutter vergewaltigt und getötet wurde. Dies passierte, als Roman schon in Liberty City war, darum sagte man ihm nur, dass sie bei einem Hausbrand ums Leben gekommen ist, um ihn nicht stark zu verletzen. * Wählt man Rache, wird seine Tochter Kate heißen. Mallorie und Roman wollten dies so, weil sie der Tod von Kate McReary sehr getroffen hat. Sie haben sie auch wegen Niko nach Kate benannt, da Niko mit Kate liiert war. * Wählt man Deal, wird Mallorie einen Jungen gebären, der dann Roman Bellic Jr. heißen wird. * Roman ist sehr ängstlich, sobald er aber besoffen oder Niko an seiner Seite ist, wird er zum Großmaul. * Roman ist spielsüchtig. * Romans Gesicht ähnelt stark dem Schauspieler Sam Golzari. Ob das Zufall oder Absicht ist, ist unklar. * In der Beta-Version hatte er ein anderes Outfit. Sonstiges * Sein Lieblingsburger ist der Bleeder und sein Lieblingsrestaurant ist der Burger Shot. * Wenn man mit Roman ausgeht, besucht man am besten einen Stripclub oder eine Bar. Galerie Roman2.jpg|Roman auf seinem Bett Roman 2.jpg|Roman steckt mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Roman Bellic, GTA IV.jpg|Roman Bellic Roman büro.jpg|Roman am Arbeiten. Roman und Kate.png|Roman und seine Freundin Mallorie bei der Hochzeit. Roman B.jpg|Noch ein Bild im Büro. Video Video:Grand Theft Auto IV - Roman Belic en:Roman Bellic es:Roman Bellic fi:Roman Bellic fr:Roman Bellic nl:Roman Bellic no:Roman Bellic pl:Roman Bellic pt:Roman Bellic ro:Roman Bellic sv:Roman Bellic Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto IV Charaktere Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto IV Auftraggeber Kategorie:Lost and Damned Charaktere Kategorie:The Ballad of Gay Tony Charaktere Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia Kategorie:Serben Kategorie:Verstorben